


Сталь и улыбки

by Lenuchka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, ангст, дарк!Рей, немного фемслэшного романса, односторонний Кайло Рен/Рей, односторонний юст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Он не мог отвести от них взгляд. Мазохистски восхищаясь тем, что происходит между Рей и капитаном.





	Сталь и улыбки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [steel & smiles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616013) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Кайло почувствовал злость, увидев Рей и капитана Фазму в другом конце комнаты. Он попытался взять себя в руки и сосредоточиться на словах штурмовика, стоящего перед ним. Вероятно, тот говорил о потерях в их последнем сражении. Как будто для Кайло имело значение количество павших штурмовиков. Всегда будут еще штурмовики. Однако лучше уж слушать статистику, чем наблюдать за _этим_.

Рей выглядела такой эфемерной и материальной одновременно, как и всегда. Окутанная тьмой, избавившаяся от старых тряпок, истинная воительница ордена Рен. На ее веснушчатом лице было обычное выражение: глаза блестящие и яростные, челюсти сжаты, с губ готов сорваться рык. Хоть Рей и контролировала себя лучше него, выглядела она такой же дикой, как и в первую их встречу. Однако теперь, после начала тренировок, она стала сильнее, опаснее. 

Присутствие капитана Фазмы добавляло мрачности в эту картину. В своей обычной хромированной броне, ярко контрастирующей с темными одеждами, Фазма стояла рядом с его ученицей и осторожно переплетала ее явно растрепавшиеся во время сражения волосы. Насколько Кайло мог видеть, Фазма со странной и поразительной точностью воспроизводила тройной пучок Рей. Кайло Рен редко видел Фазму без шлема, но знал, что ее волосы были коротко острижены. Он понятия не имел, откуда она знает, как заплести волосы Рей, или почему она это делает, или почему Рей это ей позволяет. Она ведь ненавидит прикосновения. 

Ему пришла в голову отвратительная мысль, что она вздрагивает только от его прикосновений. 

Рей чувствовала себя в безопасности, повернувшись к Фазме спиной. Несмотря на хмурое лицо Рей, это ясно читалось по ее расслабленным плечам и ленивой позе. Кайло не понимал, почему его единственного это поражает. Кайло уважал Фазму, но ничего более, и он не мог представить, как кто-то _может_ чувствовать к ней что-то большее. Она холодная, безликая, всегда прячется за маской, ее голос всегда безэмоционален. 

Как только Фазма закончила, Рей обернулась и _улыбнулась_ ей, и это показалось ему почти гротескным в своей непривычности. Фазма наклонила голову в ответ, а затем ни с того ни с сего схватила Рей за плечи и сжала. Кайло Рен почувствовал призрак этого прикосновения и вздрогнул. 

Фазма ушла. Кайло мог поклясться, что Рей смотрит прямо на него, и ощутил эхо самодовольной враждебности. Кайло не стал обдумывать это. 

***

Он не мог этого не заметить, как ни старался. Это возвращалось к нему снова и снова, каждый раз, когда Рей уклонялась даже от случайных его прикосновений, когда ее голос смягчался при обращении к Фазме и леденел в разговорах с Кайло. Он знал, что Рей его не ненавидит. Ее эмоции были слишком сильны, чтобы не заметить ненависть, если бы она существовала. Но оставались легкая горечь и нехватка того, что она чувствовала к Фазме — к ней одной из всех людей. 

Доверие. Он видел, как Фазма помогла упавшей Рей подняться, крепко обхватив рукой в перчатке ее запястье. Как свободную руку Рей сама, вставая, положила на плечо Фазмы, как они замерли, пока Рей опиралась на Фазму, восстанавливая равновесие. Как благодарно улыбнулась Рей — она никогда не улыбалась ему, и это было мучительно. 

Фазма оставляла штурмовиков истекать кровью на поле сражения, не останавливаясь даже, чтобы избавить их от страданий. Не останавливаясь ни для кого, кроме себя. 

Но для Рей она задержалась. 

И та ей позволила. 

***

Худшее из того, что Кайло видел, что позволил себе увидеть — это то, как во время сражения с Фазмы сбили шлем. 

Конечно, она продолжила бой, миссия была важней. Ее лицо казалось тоже выплавленным из хрома — безэмоциональное, глаза сосредоточенные и не мигают. В этот момент она напомнила ему Рей. Они были абсолютно разными: темные глаза Рей горели огнем, а серые глаза Фазмы наполнял лед. Рей скалилась, как собака, Фазма поджимала губы. Но их ноздри трепетали одинаково, челюсти сжимались одинаково, плечи были одинаково напряжены. Кайло понял, что они были похожи, несмотря на их различия. И это понимание не улучшило его настроения. 

После Рей пришла к ней — туда, где Фазма остановилась среди обломков, на несколько секунд позволив себе отдышаться. Кайло сделал вид, что контролирует происходящее, отвечает людям, которые подходили, чтобы поговорить с ним, но он не мог отвести взгляд. Очевидно, мазохистски восхищаясь тем, что происходит между Рей и капитаном. 

Рей наклонилась за ее шлемом. Выпрямившись, она не смотрела на Фазму. Она отдала шлем, опустив голову. Как будто Фазма для нее была так же ослепительна и великолепна, как сама Рей для Кайло. 

Фазма склонила голову — как обычно, лицо ее все так же ничего не выражало. Она положила ладонь на щеку Рей. Рей передернула плечами, но не отодвинулась, позволяя Фазме приподнять ее лицо, чтобы встретиться с ней глазами. 

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, затем Фазма улыбнулась. Это не было похоже на обычную улыбку и казалось почти незаметным, но Рей ответила. А значит, улыбка все же была. Рей повторила движение Фазмы, размазав кровь по ее щеке. 

Рей прошептала что-то краешком губ, и Фазма перевела внимательный взгляд с нее на Рена. Тот понимал, что она не могла точно знать, смотрит ли он — маска скрывала лицо, а направление его взгляда позволяло ему видеть не только их. Но улыбка Фазмы переросла в злую, кривоватую усмешку, придав ей почти человеческий облик. Она отвела взгляд, только когда Рей прошептала что-то еще. 

Ему пришло в голову, что его мучительный интерес к тому, что происходит между ними, очень бы развлек Фазму, узнай она об этом. 

Мысль заставила его презирать ее еще сильнее. 

Он отвел взгляд от них.


End file.
